Chrono Melody
by lampion malam
Summary: Sang chrono memainkan melodinya, memutar segala ingatan masa lalu kita bisa saling mengenal hingga bersama. — FangYing


**BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios**

 **Chrono Melody**

.

Hope you like mine!

.

Warning: Typo exist recently, FangYing pairing, Ying POV, plot twist maybe?

.

 **Enjoy~!**

.

.

Alunan suara melodi lembut dari salah satu _earphone_ yang kau sodorkan mendamaikan pikiranku. Kutempel di lubang telinga kiriku, dan tanpa sengaja aku memiringkan kepalaku bersandar denganmu. Walau jalanan bergetar, pundakmu begitu empuk sampai kepalaku tidak bisa sedikitpun bergeser dari tubuhmu. Entah apa. Ketika kau mengelus rambutku, aku serasa kau telah menjadi bagian dari pecahan memori kehidupanku.

Waktu terasa begitu lambat. Selama jarum jam terus berjalan, aku ingin terus tanganku merasa hangat karena genggaman tanganmu.

Walau aku tahu _chrono_ itu mustahil aku kendalikan.

.

.

Ketika lelaki bertopi jingga dengan corak dinosaurus itu menjadi anggota baru kawan kami, satu pikiran cemas datang menghampiriku. Apalagi sejak sahabatku yang merupakan gadis feminim lagi ramah itu sepertinya menaruh perhatian pada laki-laki itu di awal mereka berjumpa. Aku ingat, Yaya, nama gadis berhijab itu, pernah bercerita dia adalah orang pertama yang menyambut kedatangan sang pahlawan utama Pulau Rintis ini.

Untung aku tidak menggunakan _haste_ untuk menentukan siapa pasanganku. Aku sudah berpikiran apakah suatu saat aku akan bersama pria berbadan besar keturunan negara India itu? Beda dua tahun, kurasa tidak masalah. Pada mulanya.

Sampai enam bulan sebelum lelaki yang menaruh harapan adanya benih cinta pada sahabatku itu datang, kau muncul. Seakan seperti jamur yang saat dipetik satu maka akan tumbuh lagi satu dengan bengkokan batang berbeda.

Fang.

Nama yang begitu menciri khaskan keturunan negaramu sendiri. Agama dan berciri-ciri sama denganku; memakai kacamata. Kurasa ciri-ciri aliran ras kita dimana bermata sipit cukup menyusahkan, seandainya kita mendaftar dalam militer atau sejenisnya ya?

Saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, aku merasa bersalah pernah menuduhmu bukan-bukan. Aku khilaf saat itu, mengingat kau pernah tak acuh menanggapi senyuman kami membuatku cepat naik pitam sampai dapat berprasangka buruk. Tapi entah kenapa kau terlihat santai denganku, bahkan setelah aku memarahimu. Justru setelah kau dinyatakan satu kelompok dengan kami, kau mulai sering berkolaborasi denganku. Seringkali kau selalu menengokku duluan meminta opiniku, dengan wajah datar namun bagiku terlihat sangat polos.

Andai waktu dapat kumanipulasi _slow_ lebih dari 30 detik, aku akan menarik tanganmu dan merebut ciumanmu bila itu syarat sah agar aku dapat memilikimu seutuhnya. Tanpa elakanmu.

.

.

"Ying, kau orangnya begitu terburu-buru ya?"

Teguran pendek namun begitu dimengerti oleh otakku kau ucapkan ketika aku tengah sibuk. Mengerjakan PR yang belum didedikasikan sang guru bahwa itu adalah pekerjaan rumah, dan disitu juga kau tengah duduk menemaniku di kelas yang begitu sepi.

"Apa sih? Aku yang mengerjakan kenapa kau begitu sewot?" aku menggunakan nada bicara seakan marah padamu. Entah, aku bisa bersikap layaknya tanpa perlu melukai perasaanmu saat aku berbicara dengan nada lantang. Aku begitu nyaman berbicara denganmu.

"Loncat kelas. Kau pasti orang yang sangat terburu-buru," desismu kecil. Kau memapahkan wajahmu dengan tangan kananmu, menunggu jawabanku.

"Aku hanya punya bakat, itu saja," kataku. Terdengar sombong, aku tahu.

"Dan kau orang yang sedikit sombong."

"Aku sombong atau apa itu bukan urusanmu," aku membuang wajahku dari tatapan manik coklatmu.

"Kau bukan sombong menurut pandangan orang yang sok pamer. Kau sombong karena berusaha menerima kelebihanmu yag diberikan Tuhan bukan?"

Dadaku berderup kencang saat aku mendengar analisismu. Kau mengetahui segala tentangku. Kau tahu sikap jelekku, namun kau tahu alasan manis di belakangnya. Kau orang yang paling mengenaliku.

"Lebih baik dipandang sombong, daripada berusaha merendah namun malah memancing rasa dengki dari orang. Lebih baik kita dipandang jahat, daripada kita berbuat baik namun ujung-ujungnya diragukan juga."

Saat kau mengatakan 'kita', terbesit pertanyaan dalam hatiku. Aku didera gelisah karenanya. Aku sampai tidak bisa tidur nyenyak hanya untuk mencari waktu bisa bertanya denganmu. Namun sampai kapanpun, mungkin aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan bisa menanyakan hal ini.

.

.

.

.

" _Apakah Fang pernah terluka?"_

.

.

.

.

Andai jarum jam bisa aku _quickening_ , aku akan terus menepis segala perkara yang membuat dadamu begitu sesak. Aku akan berusaha _skip_ untuk meniadakan data-data memori kepahitan itu tidak masuk ke dalam folder yang kau harapkan isinya hanya momen indah. Alasan sifat aroganmu tercipta. Alasan adanya jenis kekuatan gelap yang menggambarkan jam kuasamu mencerminkan dirimu.

Hidup memang pahit. Terlalu menyakitkan. Sangat perih.

Aku selalu melihat wajah lelahmu terhadap dunia fana ini. Suaramu yang jarang bergetar akibat terlalu sayang tenaga dan pikiran. Merasa semua usaha sia-sia.

Namun kau rela membuang waktumu hanya demi berargumen dengan pria bertopi jingga, saat usia masih memijak sekolah dasar. Kau juga berusaha mengeluarkan segala tenagamu hanya demi bisa melingkarkan kedua tanganmu, memeluk tubuhku yang kecil.

.

.

Ah ya, lagi-lagi dengungan ruang dan waktu menjalankan otakku untuk mengingat segala kejadian aku tentangmu.

Mari kita lupakan sejenak masa lalu.

Aku memandangmu dari sini. Memposisikan duduk secara baik dan benar seperti yang tertuang dalam buku sains, sesekali menyeruput sedikit _coffe latte_. Keberuntungan kacamata kesayanganku sejak kecil ini menyembunyikan kedua irisku, hingga aku yakin kau dikelabui dengan posisiku yang menyamping darimu.

"Kau ingat Ying? Dulu Fang itu orangnya diam-diam lucu ya?" pemilik kafe ikut duduk bersama aku dan satu sahabat terbaikku; Yaya. Laki-laki berambut cepak dengan kini tanpa topi jingga melekat itu melepaskan celemek yang dikenakannya.

"Ingat tidak saat ang berusaha ingin melawan kita? Hihihi, aku begitu geli mengingatnya," gadis berhijab merah muda itu tertawa geli.

"Iya, dia sangat polos," desisku." Bisa-bisanya kalian membicarakan dia, padahal dia ada di dekat kita."

"Maaf Ying, kami hanya berusaha menghiburmu," Boboiboy, nama laki-laki pemilik kafe yang kami tempati, pun meminta maaf. "Aku kasi gratis deh minuman yang kamu minum itu."

"Aku bagaimana Boboiboy?" celetuk Yaya. "Kekasih, hum?"

"Untuk istri tersayang, aku selau memberi gratis kan?" laki-laki berumur paruh baya itu mencolek pipi istrinya. Yaya memalingkan kedua maniknya, malu.

Kedua mataku berkedut. Hati ini begitu sesak, bukan karena iri melihat kedua sahabatku sejak dari kecil ini bercanda bersama. Hanya saja, aku jadi ingat masa lalu ketika dia mencoba mencuri perhatianku di usiaku yang ke 24. Dia tertawa jahil, dan aku membalasnya dengan memukul pundaknya.

"Sayang ya Fang telah tiada. Aku masih tidak percaya Fang begitu tidak diberi keberuntungan untuk mendatangi kapel dengan selamat," suara pria yang bermesraan dengan istrinya itu terdengar prihatin. "Aku padahal sering jadi asistennya ketika membeli kado untuk calon istrinya."

"Hush! Tidak baik membicarakan orang yang telah tiada!" tepis Yaya.

"Tidak apa Yaya. Aku senang ada yang mengingat dia."

Aku menurunkan cangkir dengan tersisa setengah dari isi sesungguhnya pelan. Waktu masih bermain dengan memori kami bertiga, memutar-mutar kejadian saat kami masih mengenal dirimu.

Aku mengelus jari manis kiriku. Menyentuh suatu 'benda' berwarna perak dengan permata dibubuhi secara detail namun dipandang indah, dimana kini benda itu melingkari jemariku. Kedua mataku kurasakan begitu buram, terhalang oleh _liquid_ yang mulai muncul dari saraf mataku yang kurasa begitu panas dan perih.

" _Aku mencintaimu. Bolehkah aku meminangmu?"_

Kedua telapak tanganku reflek menutup bibir tipisku. Suara yang begitu indah itu dientangkan lagi oleh sang _chrono_. Begitu menyesakkan dada.

Berjuang menahan isak, aku melancarkan respirasi udara. Aku mengintip sedikit foto yang terpajang di sebelah tempat duduk kami. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam keunguan dengan seragam pegawai kafe seperti Boboiboy, memegangi kacamatanya.

' _Aku senang karena kau orang pertama yang mencintaiku, begitu juga aku.'_

 **-Finn-**

A/N: Waktu itu aku diajak pergi makan sama teman kerja bareng kakak (catatan: aku dan kakakku kerja di tempat yang sama). Saat itu teman dekat kakakku entah bagaimana bisa bercerita tentang suka duka bersama suami mereka yang masih hidup, disamping kakakku yang sudah kehilangan suami. Aku nangis kalau ingat tindakan temannya, dan fanfic ini baru kesampaian dibuat. Padahal bertepatan waktu kejadiannya sama waktu dapat referensi 'yang tertinggal' di chap terakhir.

Oh Ying, aku nangis disini. Hidup maso yeah!

Review ya!


End file.
